Life Goes On
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Marissa heads to Charming, California to look for her brother and to get his help in getting her daughter back. When she gets there she finds him and so much more. This story is AU! Rated T for Language! Taking over story for LazySmurf247
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so this story was started by LazySmurf247 but she is stuck on this story so I am taking it over. The first chapter belongs to her!

Disclaimer: We don't own SoA! *Smirks at Steph* No matter how bad Steph wants to see Juice in his birthday suit! *Takes off running before Steph can reach me*

Chapter 1:

I don't know who to turn to or where to go. I have some bad people after me, trying to kill me.

It had been a few years ago, that I've been hanging with these guys I met in Seattle, Washington. I was doing drugs, selling drugs, and doing anything they asked me to, if I wanted to or not because I owed them lots of money. If I didn't they wouldn't let me see my daughter, Lily. I didn't get to see her that much, only when I didn't piss them off. But as far as I know, she's doing okay and going to school, and she's been taken good care of.

But I've really done it now. I was threatened to be killed because I had witnessed something I shouldn't have. A drug deal went wrong, I saw the people they killed, and I took off. I know that's how they do business, but I wasn't supposed to see it. So I'm headed south to find the one person, that I think would help me.

I haven't seen my brother, Carlos in a long time. The last time I saw him, we got into a huge fist fight, and we stopped talking and/or kept in touch. That was when I was sixteen and now I'm twenty seven but right now, I need him more than ever. Not only to get my daughter back, but to make up, and I don't even think he'll help me.

A few of my friends told me that those guys took Lily out of Washington and down to San Francisco, which is perfect because a cousin of mine told me where Carlos was staying. I'm on my way to see him in Charming, California and I hope to God, he comes through and helps me.

It was a little after midnight when I passed the _"Welcome to Charming"_ sign. I was tired of driving, so I got off the freeway and pulled into a motel to sleep. I'll have to wait until the morning for my quest to find my brother.

I woke up about eight am and changed my clothes. After I checked out of the motel, I drove around until I found an auto shop with the name _'Teller-Morrow'_ on it. I drove for ten more minutes and I found it, so I pulled in, then got out of the car. I saw a few guys working on some motorcycles as I was walking up.

A tall guy with blonde hair to his shoulders, was smirking at me. He threw his rag down and faced me. "Can I help you?" he looked past to glance at my car, then looked back at me. "Car troubles?"

"Not exactly... I'm looking for somebody."

"I bet I can help you find whoever it is." he held out his hand. "I'm Jax."

I shook it, with a smile. "Marissa."

"Nice to meet you, Marissa."

The way Jax was smirking at me, gave me goose bumps. Before I could open my mouth to say something, I hear this on my right. "What the hell are you doing here?" I slightly turned and came face to face with Carlos. "How did you find me?"

"I have people." I shrugged.

"Juice, you know her?"

I giggled at the nickname Jax called him, but only to get a glare from my brother. "She's my sister."

"No shit?" Jax asked, surprised.

My brother, formally known as Carlos, now known as Juice, crossed his arms over his chest, and still glaring at me. "What do you want, Rissa?"

"I need your help."

"And why would I help you?"

"Just hear her out." Jax chimed in.

Juice glanced at Jax, then back at me. "You have five minutes."

I shook my head. "You know what? Forget it. I thought after eleven or twelve years, you would have forgiven me by now. I came here thinking you would help me, but it was a mistake." he opened his mouth to say something, but I raised my hand and cut him off. "I have people after me, wanting to kill me, because I saw something I wasn't suppose to, and those sick bastards have my daughter."

"Riss..."

"No... go to hell!" I yelled in his face. "I don't need you, I'll get her myself." then I turned and walked away back to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright so from this chapter on is mine but I'm still co-writing with LazySmurf247! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own SoA!

Chapter 2

Juice stayed rooted to his spot because he wasn't sure what to do. He had really fucked up that conversation with his sister. He closed his eyes and sighed and then opened them back up when he heard Jax swearing.

"What the hell man? That was your own sister and you treated her that way?" Jax said. He was watching where Marissa's car had disappeared.

"Jax you don't know her like I do. She is trouble with a capital T." Juice said. He knew though that Jax was right. Regardless of any problems he had with his sister in the past it was time to let it go. It had been eleven years since he has seen, talked or heard from her. Hell he didn't even know that he had a niece. Then his heart just about stopped when he replayed the words in his head that his sister said.

Jax shook his head. "In case you forget Juice we're all trouble with a capital T. What right do you have to judge her now after some of the shit we have done? To top it off her daughter who is your niece is in trouble. You need to find her and find her fast."

Juice knew that what Jax was saying was the truth but he also knew that now his sister wouldn't talk to him on his own. "I know I do but you're going to have to come along. There is no way in hell she will talk to me alone now."

Jax nodded. "I can't say that I blame her. You were a pretty big jerk to her. How long has it been since you have talked to her?"

"Today was the first day in eleven years. We had a big blow up when she was sixteen. Maybe if I was around more she wouldn't have acted like she did when we got into an argument back then." Juice said. He knew that part of the blow up that they had was his fault. He made the mistake of not going after her eleven years ago he'd be damned if he was going to make that mistake again.

Jax nodded and said "Where would she go?"

Juice thought about it for a minute and said "She looked like she was dead on her feet. She'd probably hit the motel."

Jax nodded and said "Well let's go see if she is there."

Juice nodded and put what was in his hands down and ran to his bike. He got on and started his bike and pulled out of the Teller-Morrow parking lot right behind Jax. He just hoped that they would get to the motel before Marissa left Charming. He could slap himself upside the head a million times for the way he acted towards his sister. He should have given her a chance but instead her shut down and acted like an ass towards his own flesh and blood that he hasn't seen in over a decade.

He parked next to Jax when they got to the hotel. He was relieved to see the car that he saw his sister get into when she left the shop. He just now had to figure out what room she was in.

Jax looked where he saw the car parked at and took a chance and went to the door in front of it and knocked. He waited and then he smiled when he saw who opened up the door. His smile turned into a gasp when he saw the bruises that her shirt had been covering earlier.

Jax saw Juice walking towards the office and he yelled "Juice I got her and get your ass over here now. You need to see this."

Juice turned on his heel and ran to where he saw Jax standing. He could tell from Jax's tone of voice that he wasn't going to like what he saw. He came to a stop next to Jax and looked at his sister. When he saw the bruises on her he started swearing up and down.

Jax pushed Juice inside Marissa's hotel room and then followed him in. He pushed Marissa gently further into the room so that he could shut the door.

As soon as the door was closed Marissa rounded on Jax and Juice and spat out "What in the fuck are you two doing here? I told you to go to hell!"

Juice stepped forward and grasped Marissa's arms gently and said "Who did this to you? Why are you covered in bruises?"

Marissa pulled out of Juice's grasp and stomped over to her hotel room door and opened it and said "You can both leave. I don't want you here. I knew it was a mistake to even come and try to find you let alone ask you for your help. Just go please! I need to find a way to get my daughter back."

Jax walked over and shut the door and gently pulled Marissa away from it and said "Let us help you. But first who gave you those bruises?"

Marissa shook her head. "I'm not telling you guys a damn thing. I want you out of here."

Juice walked over to his sister and pulled her face towards him to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did when I first saw you. Please Rissa let me make it up to you. What happened between us eleven years ago is in the past. We need to move on from that. I have missed my sister and I want her back."

Marissa felt the tears rush to her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything Juice. God I'm such a mess why would you even want to help me?"

Juice pulled her into his arms and hugged her gently as he said "I want to help you because you're my sister. Now will you please tell me who gave you those bruises?"

Marissa nodded but pulled out of Juice's arms and started pacing as she began talking. "I was living in Seattle, Washington and I got into a bad crowd. I was doing drugs, dealing drugs and sleeping with the men. Most of the men I didn't want to sleep with but I was forced to do it. If I didn't sleep with them I'd get beat or they wouldn't let me see my daughter. I owed them money and lots of it so I'm not complaining about getting forced to have sex with the men. Long story short is I witnessed a murder and now they are after me. They found me before I left Seattle and beat me."

Jax swore and said "Have you seen a Doctor yet? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

Marissa shook her head. "I don't need to see a Doctor. What I need is my daughter."

Jax and Juice each took one of Marissa's hands and Juice said "We'll help you get her back Rissa. Let's go back to the club and we can talk more."

Before Marissa could answer gunfire was heard and both Jax and Juice was pushing Marissa to the ground and covering her while they pulled their own guns out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you guys are liking the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax and Juice pulled their guns out and Jax looked at Marissa and said "Are you okay? Are you hit?"

Marissa felt fire through her arm but didn't want to say anything so she just shook her head. Right now she was more worried about who was shooting up her hotel room. She didn't understand how they could have found her already and she had no doubt that they had indeed found her.

Jax pulled his cell phone out and dialed Opie and when Opie answered he said "Man, Juice and I our taking fire at the motel the one you see when you first come into Charming. We have Juice's sister with her."

Opie swore and said "Alright we're on our way."

Jax hung up and glanced at Juice. "Cover your sister. I'm going to try to look out the window and see how many are out there. Opie and them are on the way."

Juice nodded and looked down at his sister and he noticed that her arm was bleeding badly and he started cussing. "Damn it Rissa you lied. You were hit!"

Jax turned his head sharply at that and saw what Juice was seeing. He also saw how pale Marissa was becoming and it enraged him. Even though he just met her he felt protective of her. He quickly looked back at the window and slowly lifted his head up. He counted five guys outside and then he quickly moved back over to Juice and Marissa.

"There are five guys outside and I don't recognize any of them." Jax said.

Marissa breathed through the pain and said "They are probably work for the guys who want me dead. I just don't know how they found me."

Juice thought about it for a minute and then his eyes went wide. "Have you checked your car for tracking devices?"

Marissa shook her head and bit out "How could I have been so stupid?"

Jax ran his hand through Marissa's hair. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You have had a lot on your mind."

Marissa nodded and moved a little and then bit down so she wouldn't cry out in pain and alert the guys outside to where they were at in the room. She looked at her arm and swore. She could tell from the way that blood is pouring out that it hit an artery in her arm. She just hoped she didn't bleed out before she got to a hospital.

Someone was at the door to Marissa's room and trying to kick it in but they froze when the roar of Motorcycles could be heard. Jax smirked when he heard one of the men start to cuss. He then pointed his gun at the door so that he was ready when the person at the door started kicking in the door harder than before.

"Juice drag Marissa over to the other side of the bed." Jax whispered.

Juice nodded and did just that and placed a kiss on his sister's head before going back over to Jax. He too pointed his gun at the door just like Jax did. There was no way in hell he was letting whoever was on the other side of that door get to his sister and take her while there was a breath left in his body.

Suddenly there was more gunfire and Jax looked at the door in alarm when he heard a thud but the door held steady. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Jax heard Opie say "Jax it's safe to come out if you're in there."

Jax moved to the door and opened it up. "We need to get Juice's sister to the hospital. She's been hit in the arm and she's losing too much blood."

Opie nodded. "Is she going to be able to ride on a bike or do we need an ambulance?"

Jax motioned Opie in while he went to check on Marissa. He bent down and saw that she had lost consciousness and he looked at Opie and shook his head. "I'm going to put her in front of me on my bike. We don't have time to wait for an ambulance."

Opie nodded and Juice said "I'm following beside you Jax."

Jax nodded. "Let's get her to the hospital then."

Opie and Juice both nodded and Jax gently picked Marissa up and carried her out to his bike. Once he had her situated on it he got on and threw Marissa's legs over his leg after he put it on the peg. He looked up and saw Clay, Bobby, Tig, and Happy all staring at him in surprise and he said "What are you guys looking on? We need to get her to the hospital quick."

Clay nodded and looked at Tig and Bobby. "You two stay here and clean this up. Happy, Opie, Juice, and I will go with Jax to the hospital. We'll meet you guys there."

Tig and Bobby nodded and then Jax pulled out with Juice beside him and Happy, Clay and Opie following behind him. About eight minutes later he was pulling into the hospital and stopping in front of the doors to the Emergency Room. He didn't care that he had his bike in a no parking zone. He got off his bike carefully and then picked Marissa up in his arms and ran inside.

"I need a Doctor!" Jax yelled.

A Nurse came running up to Jax and said "What happened?"

Jax took in a deep breath and said "She's been shot. She lost consciousness about ten minutes ago."

The Nurse nodded and said "Follow me."

Jax stayed on the Nurse's heels as she led the way back. As soon as they were through the double doors and in the Emergency Room the Nurse said "I need a Doctor Stat! Gunshot victim."

A Doctor ran over and motioned for Jax to follow him which he did with Opie, Clay, Happy and Juice following him. He smiled when he saw that Marissa's eyes were starting to flutter open. "Hey babe it's alright you're at a hospital now."

Marissa nodded and closed her eyes again and Jax looked at her in concern. He gently laid her on the hospital bed that the Doctor showed him.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked as he cut Marissa's shirt off.

Jax sighed. "Her brother and I were talking to her in her motel room and all of a sudden shots were fired. Juice and I both got her down to the ground and when I asked her if she had been hit she shook her head no. We found out a few minutes later that she had been hit."

The Doctor nodded and examined the wound. "It looks like it hit an artery. We'll take her up to surgery so that we can sew the artery. I also think she is going to need a blood transfusion by the amount of blood I'm seeing that she has lost. Does anyone know her blood type?"

Juice stepped forward and said "She is B Positive."

The Doctor nodded and said "Anyone here with that type of blood?"

Jax raised his hand and said "I do. I'll donate to her."

The Doctor nodded and said "Follow Betty the Nurse. The surgery shouldn't take more than an hour or so but she will have to stay in the hospital for observation."

Jax and Juice nodded and Jax followed the Nurse out while Juice, Clay, Happy and Opie were told where to go to wait at. About fifteen minutes later Jax joined them in the surgical waiting room.

Nobody said anything they just sat there waiting on news. Even though Clay, Opie, and Happy didn't know the woman they were still concerned because she was family to a member of the Sons. Twenty minutes later they were joined in the surgical waiting room by Tig, Bobby, Piney, Chibbs and Gemma. Nobody said anything though. They just all sat there staring at the door and when a Doctor finally showed in the doorway they all jumped out of their seats.

Jax and Juice were the first ones to the Doctor and Juice said "How is my sister?"

The Surgeon took off his surgical cap and said "I'm Doctor Nickels and I operated on Marissa. She lost a lot of blood but with the transfusion she will be alright. We sewed her artery and the entrance and exit wounds. She will be groggy and in a lot of pain. I'd like to keep her a couple days but if she shows signs of improving I see no problem of her leaving here in two days but she will have to follow my instructions to a T."

Juice and Jax nodded and Jax said "Can we see her?"

Dr. Nickels smiled. "They will be taking her to the recovery room shortly. I'll have a Nurse come get you when she is in there. Your sister is very lucky."

Juice nodded and he felt the weight lift off of his shoulder. Jax felt the same weight lift off of his shoulders. Both Jax and Juice knew that she was okay but they wouldn't be happy until they saw it with their own eyes. Jax wasn't even sure why he needed to see it with his own eyes but he wasn't going to question it. He just wanted to see her and hold her hand so that he knew she was alright and that she would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! I do however have Jax tied up and I'm giving Opie to a friend as a gift and Happy to another friend as another gift! LMAO! I'm going to wrap them up and ship them to them tomorrow!

Jax and Juice both paced until a Nurse came to get them and took them back to the recovery room where Marissa was at. When Jax and Juice walked in they both gasped at how pale she looked.

Marissa heard someone gasps and opened her eyes and saw Jax and Juice standing just inside the door. "Come on in you two. I don't bite. Well I do but right now I'm not up to biting."

Jax and Juice both smiled slightly and Juice said "How are you feeling?"

Marissa smirked. "I feel like I've been shot."

Juice and Jax both chuckled. Both were thinking that it was a good sign that she was joking with them. They were worried about her and even more so now. Especially since they now know how much trouble she is in.

Jax walked over and grabbed Marissa's hand lightly in his. "You had us scared. Are you sure you're doing alright?"

Marissa nodded. "They have me on the good stuff. Right now I don't feel much of anything besides tiredness."

Juice came over and sat besides Marissa on the bed. "That's probably because you haven't been sleeping. How much sleep have you had in the last week Rissa?"

Marissa closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them back up. "I think I've had a total of twelve hours in the last week. I've been too running and trying to find a way to get my daughter back."

Jax gave Marissa a small smile. "You let us worry about that. You just worry about getting better. The Doctor wants to keep you in here for a couple of days for observation."

Marissa shook her head and said in a panicked voice "I can't stay here. They will definitely find me if I do. I need out of here and I need out of here now."

When Marissa started trying to sit up both Jax and Juice pushed her gently back down onto the bed and Jax said "Relax Rissa we're not going to let you stay alone. One of us will be with you at all times. But you're going to stay in here especially if you want to do your daughter any good."

Marissa glared but settled back against the pillows. She knew that what he said was the truth but it didn't mean that she had to like it. She didn't like listening when told to do something and she really didn't like hospitals. She knew though that Juice and Jax both had a point. She had to get better so that once she had her daughter back she could take care of her.

She nodded and said "Fine I'll stay but I don't have to like it."

Juice shook his head and chuckled. "You're still the same way about hospitals that you use to be. You don't have to like it sis but you're staying. When they move you into another room I'll make sure that you meet the rest of the guys. That way you will know who is who and you won't be scared."

Marissa nodded and sighed. "God I'm so tired."

Jax looked down at her and said "Then get some sleep Babe. We'll still be here when you wake up."

Marissa didn't even open up her eyes or reply. Soon she was back asleep.

Jax and Juice both watched as her breathing regulated and Juice whispered "I want her under protection Jax. There is more to what is going on than she is saying. She is scared and I've never known my sister to be scared about anything."

Jax nodded and kept his eyes on Marissa as he said "Don't worry brother she will be protected."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, adds to favorites and/or story alerts… I'm glad you guys are liking this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *Laughs* Damn it Jax quit tickling me!

Jax and Juice stayed with Marissa until she was taken out of recovery and then followed along behind the gurney as she was taken to a room. They were both surprised when she didn't stir while she was being moved. They shook their heads as they realized just how tired she had to be. Once they were in the room with her Jax took his cell phone out and sent a text to his Mom letting her know what room they were in if they wanted to come up to the room. He knew that there was no way in hell him or Juice would be leaving Marissa's side tonight.

Juice looked at his sister and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but think that some of this shit was his fault. He knew that he couldn't put the blame on himself but yet he couldn't seem to help it. The one thing he knew is that he wanted to kill the guys who did this to his sister and to kill the guy who has his niece. He made a vow in his head that he would find the SOB who has his niece and make his life a living hell before he finally gave in and killed him.

Jax was thinking that even though he doesn't really know this woman yet that he would protect her with his life. There was no way in hell he was going to stand for her being hurt like she is. He really wanted to kill the guys that put her in here and he wasn't use to feeling so protective over a woman he barely even knew. There was just something about him that drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

A/N 2: Yes, I know that this chapter is really short but I wanted everyone to see what Juice and Jax were both thinking… I personally think that dialogue would have ruined the chapter… Click the review button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews… I'm glad you guys like this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *looks at Celia and Steph* Hey you two give me Jax and Happy back!

Jax and Juice both looked up when there was a knock on Marissa's hospital room door. Juice stiffened and got in a position to where he was blocking Marissa and Jax slowly went to the door. Jax pulled it open a little ways and then let out a sigh when he saw his Mom, Happy, Opie, Clay, Tig, Chibbs, and Bobby standing there.

He looked over his shoulder at Juice and said "It's alright. It's just the guys and Ma."

Juice relaxed slightly and nodded and Jax pulled the door the rest of the way and motioned for everyone to come in and once they were in he said "You have to talk quietly. Marissa is finally getting some much needed rest."

Gemma looked over at the girl laying in the hospital bed and her heart actually went out to her and she walked over and smoothed some hair out of Marissa's face before turning to Jax and Juice and saying "What happened to her?"

Juice looked at Jax who nodded and Juice said "This is my sister Marissa. We haven't spoken in eleven years because of a fight we got into. She came to me for help but I was an ass to her and she left. Jax and I went after her but almost no sooner than we got into her hotel room and started talking shots were fired and that is when Jax called for some help. She got shot and it hit an artery. She came to me because she saw something she shouldn't have and now people are after her to kill her and they took her daughter from her."

Tig swore and said "What exactly did she see?"

Jax looked over at Marissa to make sure she was still asleep and then to Tig and said "From what we have gathered she saw someone murdered. Also she admitted that she was in the wrong crowd and they made her do things and when she wouldn't they would rape and beat her."

This time it was Clay who swore and said "She is one of us so we will take care of her. It doesn't matter that Juice hasn't seen her in eleven years. The moment she stepped foot on T-M and Juice admitted that she was his sister she became family. Nobody fucks with our family. When she gets better we will find out what we can and we will get her Daughter back."

Gemma nodded. "Tig and Happy go to her hotel room and get her belongings and bring them to Clay's and my house. When she is out of the hospital she will stay with us."

Clay nodded. "That is probably for the best right now. She's going to need looking after."

Juice looked at Clay and Gemma and whispered "Thank you."

Gemma shook her head. "She's family and we take care of family."

Jax was watching Marissa closely and he grew concerned when he saw that she was starting to twitch in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

Marissa knew that she needed to wake up but she couldn't seem to get out of the nightmare that she was having.

_She was running but someone tackled her from behind and she screamed but nobody that was seeing what was happening would help her. They were all just standing there watching as three guys held her down and raped and beat her. She tried to fight them off but it wasn't doing any good. The more she fought the more they beat her._

"_No just leave me alone." she said._

_One guy laughed and said "You know you like this. Shut up and take it like the slut you are."_

"_No! No! GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed._

_Another guy punched her and said "Quit fighting you stupid bitch!"_

Jax and Juice both stepped forward when Marissa started screaming "NO GET OFF OF ME!"

Gemma's hand flew to her mouth and the other Sons just stayed rooted to their spot. They weren't sure what to do.

Jax and Juice both bent down at the same time and Jax said "Come on Rissa you need to wake up. You're just having a nightmare. You're safe and nobody here is going to hurt you."

Juice was trying to hold down Marissa's good arm that had come out of nowhere and punched him and he said "Rissa wake up. Come on sis you're fine."

Marissa finally opened her eyes and when she saw all the guys that were in her room she let out a scream and Jax quickly leaned over to where Marissa would see him and said "It's okay Rissa. They are friends. They won't hurt you baby."

Marissa looked at Jax and then turned her head and saw Juice she relaxed back into the bed. She let out a long breath and relaxed further into the hospital bed. She looked around the room and then closed her eyes. Right now she didn't think she was up to an interrogation.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews… I will warn you this chapter is short!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *snorts* I may not own SoA but for right now I own Jax and Tig as they are tied to my bed!

Gemma could tell that Marissa was scared and nervous as she saw her eyes widen at all the men filling her hospital room. She pushed Clay to the side and walked forward and gently sat on the hospital bed and took Marissa's hand in hers and gave her a smile and said "It's alright baby girl. These men won't hurt you I promise. If any of them do I will castrate them for you."

Marissa chuckled a little and then winced in pain and looked at Gemma and said "I'm sorry if I offended anyone. It's just that they all look so mean and I don't do well around men I don't know right now."

Gemma chuckled as she looked at her men and said "Well let me introduce you and then we will see how you feel. Okay?"

Marissa nodded and bit her lip. She couldn't really explain why she felt the way that she did but yet she couldn't help but feel the way that she did. She has been through so much that besides Juice and surprising Jax she felt very uncomfortable.

Gemma smile and said "Okay the older looking man that has President on his vest is my husband Clay, the man standing next to him with black hair and the Sergeant of Arms vest is Tig, the man with the dark hair and beard is Opie, the bald guy is Happy, the one behind Happy is Chibs and then the other one is Bobby."

Marissa looked around and nodded and whispered "Hi."

Clay stepped forward to stand next to Gemma and when he saw Marissa stiffen up he smiled at her and said "You are alright sweetie. None of us is going to hurt you. Are you up for some questions do you think?"

Marissa looked over at Juice and he nodded and said "Go ahead Rissa. I will be right here and so will Jax."

Marissa looked at Clay and bit her lip and said "Okay."

Clay nodded. "Good girl. Now what can you tell us about the men who shot up your hotel room?"

Marissa took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she felt someone grab a hold of her hand. She gave Jax a slight smile when she saw that it was him.

She closed her eyes again and sighed. "I was into some bad shit. I was a druggie and owed some men some money so they made me their whore. I had to do anything and everything that they asked and when I fought back I was beaten badly. I saw a murder and they saw me. The kidnapped my daughter and they have been after me ever since."

Gemma gasped and ran a hand through Marissa's hair and said "Oh baby girl."

Tig stepped forward and said "Are you still into drugs?"

Marissa opened her eyes and looked at him and said "I got off of them quickly after witnessing the murder. Even before that they had my daughter and would only let me see her when I was a "good girl" and did what they wanted. I have been off of drugs now for the last month and I haven't even had a craving. I started slowly going off the drugs over a year ago but I couldn't just stop because that would have made the people I was with even angrier."

Clay nodded and said "When you get out of here we will move you to the club house. You're SAMCRO and nobody fucks with our family. We will get your daughter back."

Marissa felt the tears rush into her eyes and she said "I don't even know if Lily is okay. Hell I don't even know if she remembers me."

Gemma's eyes hardened and she snapped "None of that talk. Your daughter will remember you. And we will make sure that she is okay."

Marissa flinched at Gemma's cold tone and Jax glared at his mother and said "Calm it down will you. She doesn't need to be even more scared then she already is."

Gemma looked down and saw the look on Marissa's face and she sighed and said "I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to scare you."

Juice looked over at his sister and said "Sis you need to calm down."

Marissa laughed bitterly and said "I can't calm down when I'm in a hospital. I need out of here because I know they will come back tonight."

Clay looked at Chibs and said "Go see if you can find her Doctor. Let the Doctor know that she needs out of here and if you have to slip him or her some money. We will take her back to the club house with us and we will all stay there to make sure she is alright."

Chibs nodded and left the room and Jax said "The doctor wanted to keep her overnight for observation."

Clay raised an eyebrow and said "We can observe her tonight and if anything seems wrong we will bring her straight back. If you look at her you can tell that staying here tonight is not going to help her at all."

Jax looked down and saw that Clay was right and he sighed and said "Fine but she bunks in my room when she wants to go to sleep."

Juice looked at Jax in surprise but didn't say anything because of the look he saw in Jax's eyes. He just hoped that Jax wouldn't say or do anything to hurt his sister. Because if he did brother or not Juice knew he would kick his ass.

Marissa looked around and then sighed and said "You all do remember that I am here don't you? Can you not talk about me like I'm not here?"

Gemma chuckled and said "Honey that is just the men for you."

Marissa chuckled and nodded and then closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad that you are liking this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *smirks* But dang does Jax look hot on the back of a motorcycle.

Chibs finally walked back into Marissa's hospital room and said "The Doctor isn't happy about letting her out be he understood after I told him why we needed to move her. He will be here in a few minutes with instructions."

Clay nodded and looked down to Marissa and said "There honey we will get you out of here. You will be staying at the club house tonight but so will Gemma and I."

Marissa nodded. "Thank you so much for getting me out of here. As soon as I'm better I'll be out of your hair. I need to get my daughter back."

Jax frowned and looked down at Marissa and said "You are not going anywhere Rissa. You are one of us so we will protect you and we will get your daughter back for you."

Marissa closed her eyes and sighed. "This isn't your guys fight. I will handle it. I shouldn't have come here."

Juice was getting angry and he hissed "Damn it Marissa you came to me for help and we will help you. Now is not the time to be stubborn and bull headed. Let us help you. I lost you once sis but I refuse to lose you again. So you will listen to Clay, you will listen to Jax and you damn well will listen to me."

Marissa's eyes opened wide and she looked at her brother in shock. She has never heard him talk to anyone that way before let alone talk to her that way. She shook her head a little to clear it. Then again she hadn't seen or talked to him in eleven years. So really what should she expect?

She sighed and said "Fine but I don't want any of you hurt because of me. The only thing I am good for and at is making sure that others are hurt. I refuse to be responsible for you guys getting hurt. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to one of you."

Gemma knew where Marissa was coming from and she bent down and kissed her head and said "Marissa trust me when I say they won't be hurt. My boys know how to take care of themselves. You are one of us and you will be treated like one. Let the men take care of things. I promise you that everything will be alright."

Marissa closed her eyes again and said "I will give it a chance. But at the first sign of trouble I see because of me I will leave. I can handle this on my own. I just had a weak moment and thought I needed help."

Juice lost it and turned and punched the wall making Marissa flinch and turn into herself and Jax hurried over to Juice and had him pushed against the wall before anyone could do anything and he growled "What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to make sure that she is scared of you? Are you trying to make sure that she is scared of all of us? Jesus Juice calm the fuck down. Look at your sister, brother. Look at what you punching the wall did to her."

Juice looked over at his sister and saw her shaking and he paled. He then pushed Jax off of him and slowly walked towards the hospital bed with his hands out where Marissa could see them.

"I'm so sorry Rissa. I didn't mean to scare you. I'd never hurt you I swear. I'm just tired of the way you are talking. Damn it Rissa I love you and you are my sister. I will be by your side every step through this. You don't have to take care of us. We've done worse stuff than this. Let us take care of you. Please will you do that?" Juice said. He watched his sister as he talked and was happy to see her eyes flash to him with hope in her eyes. He, himself would kill anyone who dares to hurt her again. He just got his sister back and he wasn't going to lose her.

Marissa nodded and said "Yes, for you I will. Will you please get me out of here? I feel like something is about to happen but I don't know what. I just have a really bad feeling about it all right now."

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door. The Sons stiffened and all stood in front of Marissa's hospital bed before Chibs opened up the door. They all relaxed when they saw the Doctor.

"Alright I understand you want out of here Ms. Ortiz. I'd advise against it but I have been informed that there are people after you so I will just tell everyone what is needed. If you want to change while I talk to them that will be fine." the Doctor said.

Marissa looked over at Gemma and whispered "Will you help me change?"

Gemma nodded and looked at the men and the Doctor. "Why don't you guys step outside the door? I'm going to help Marissa change."

The Doctor and the guys nodded and all left the room leaving Gemma with Marissa to help her get dressed and Gemma said "You know Marissa everything Juice said is the truth. Nobody is going to let you go. You'll be safe here and if the people after you find you again the guys will protect you. But you have to let them."

Marissa gave Gemma a sad smile and said "I'll try too but I find it hard to trust any man right now."

Gemma nodded and pulled Marissa gently into her arms and said "I know and for that I am so sorry. But my boys won't do anything to hurt or scare you. If they do I will kick their asses."

Marissa chuckled and then winced and said "Let's get me dressed so that when they are done talking to the Doctor we can get out of here. I can't tell you why I have it but I have a feeling that something bad is about to go down."

Gemma nodded and as she helped Marissa get dressed she said "Always trust your gut."

Marissa nodded and then sat back on the bed after getting dressed. She felt exhausted just from getting dressed. She closed her eyes as she waited on the men to come back in. Finally she opened them when she heard her room door open and they walked back in.

"Are you ready to go?" Jax asked as he walked over to Marissa.

Marissa nodded and said "Yes, please."

Before she could protest Jax swung her up into his arms and carried her out of the hospital room. She looked around and saw Gemma on one side of Jax with Juice on the other. The other Sons were walking in front and behind of Jax. She realized that they were doing this because of the feeling she had. She smiled and then put her head on Jax's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews… Glad you are liking the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *smirks at Kirk Sutter* You may own Jax and them but currently I have all the SoA boys chained up!

Jax walked outside the hospital with Marissa in his arms. Clay, Juice, and Opie were walking in front of him. Tig was on his left side and Happy on his right side. Behind him was Chibs and Bobby and Gemma. Everyone's eyes were flicking everywhere to make sure that there wasn't anyone watching them.

Once he got to his bike Jax's gently placed Marissa on it and then got on behind her. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. There isn't a snowball chance in hell he was letting her go.

He looked over and saw the other guys getting on their bikes and he said "Let's get her to the club house."

Clay nodded and said "Opie and I will ride in front. Juice you ride beside Jax on one side and Happy you on the other. Tig, Chibs and Bobby I want you behind Jax. Baby hold on because we're going fast."

Gemma laughed and then smirked. "Just what I love. I love a fast ride."

Marissa chuckled a little and looked at Gemma with a raised eyebrow. "That is just kinki of you Gemma."

Gemma laughed again and wrapped her arms around Clay and said "Alright let's get our Baby Girl home Daddy."

Clay laughed. "I should have known you were going to want to adopt her."

Instead of replying Gemma just smacked him and laughed when Clay pulled out with Opie beside him.

Jax looked down at Marissa and said "Hold on Babe we're going fast."

Marissa's eyebrow winged upwards as Jax pulled out after Clay with Juice and Happy on either side of them and said "You never know I may like fast too."

Jax shook his head and started laughing. He saw Juice and Happy both look at him and he just shook his head. He looked behind him and saw Chibs, Tig, and Bobby behind him but he also saw someone coming up behind them. He looked over at Happy and motioned with his head to look behind them and he knew the instant Happy spotted what he did because he tensed on his bike.

Jax sped up and so did Happy, Juice, Tig, Bobby, and Chibs. When he was close to Clay he made a signal that he knew Clay would understand and told him to get a move on it. He nodded his head at Clay after Clay gave him a thumbs up. Soon they were pulling into T-M.

Jax quickly got off of his bike but before he could even take two steps the car that was following them pulled in. He felt Marissa tense in his arms and he looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He knew then that this was one of the men after Marissa.

He bent his head and whispered "Calm down babe. I won't let anything happen to you."

Marissa relaxed just a little bit and before she knew it her and Jax were surrounded by Sons.

"We don't want any trouble. Just give us the girl and we will leave. She belongs to us." One of the men said after stepping out of the car.

Gemma moved over by Jax and Marissa and rubbed her hand up and down Marissa's arm letting her know it was alright.

Clay glared at the guy and said "Actually no she belongs to us. You see when you fucked with my Daughter you fucked with the long woman. Do you recognize the name SAMCRO?"

The guy that was standing by the car paled a little and he said "Yes, I know who and what SAMCRO is but that doesn't change anything. Give us the girl."

Jax growled low in his throat and then said "You are not taking Marissa. Do you really want to take on eight men when you only have two of you? If you have any smarts you will turn around and leave. By the way you need to go back to your boss and tell him we're coming for him. And it just won't be us. There will be more people than you know about."

At that the man paled even further and said to the other guy "Get back in the car. This is a fight we're not going to win right now."

Marissa couldn't let them leave without saying one thing. "Where is my daughter you son of a bitch?"

Jax looked down at Marissa in surprise. He smiled though when he saw that she was no longer afraid but pissed off. He also knew what he needed to do to try to get her the answers that she and the club needed.

"Happy shoot out their tires. Tig and Opie go and grab them. We can't let them leave without seeing what they know." Jax said.

Clay looked over his shoulder and nodded. He agreed with Jax one hundred percent. He laughed out loud when he heard one of the guys scream after Happy shot the tires out.

"We were leaving you guys alone. Why can't you leave us alone?" The driver asked.

Clay glared at him and said "Because you think it is alright to hunt women and hurt them. We don't take kindly to that in my town. Did you really think we would let you leave? You are even more stupid than what you look."

The driver swallowed as Tig pulled him roughly from the car and Tig said "Plus it seems you have our niece somewhere. You will leave when we say you can. Then again you may not get to leave at all."

The driver paled and looked over at the passenger and saw that he was being jerked out of the car by Opie. He realized that they were outnumbered and for once he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Clay looked at Tig and Opie and said "Take them inside and tie them up before placing them in the back room. We will deal with them in a few minutes."

Tig and Opie nodded and as they walked away Marissa looked after them and said "I want to ask them some questions."

Jax shook his head. "I don't think that is a good idea babe. You just got out of the hospital."

Juice stepped forward. "Jax is right Sis."

Marissa shook her head. "You guys can come in with me but I want to question them. I know they know where my daughter is. Those are the two who was always doing the dirty work."

Gemma looked from Marissa to Jax and then to Juice and said "I think she is right. She needs to do this. Jax you will be in there with her if it gets to be too much you bring her out. But she isn't going to get stronger if you hold her back from something she really needs to do."

Jax sighed. "Fine but Juice, Clay, Tig, Happy and I go in with her."

Marissa smiled and said "You all can go in for all I care. I just finally want to ask them some questions."

Juice looked over at his sister and was proud of her. He just hoped that questioning these guys wouldn't make her backslide in her recovery.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews… Glad you guys like the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *cries* I really want to own Jax!

Thirty minutes later found Marissa taking in a deep breath before going into the storage room where the two goons were being held. Once she took in a deep breath she looked over her shoulder and saw Tig, Juice, Clay, and Jax standing behind her. She felt safe with all of them there. She knew that she could do this. She knew that she would do this.

She opened up the door to the storage room and smirked at the men who were handcuffed and trying to get free. "Tsk tsk tsk. You guys really need to work on your stealth dealings. Now I wonder what Brent would say if he thought you two were turning on him. I think regardless if you actually tell me what I want to know or not I'm going to put it out that you did."

The guy whose name was Mitch paled and he said "You can't do that he'll kiss us!"

Marissa walked over to him and even though it hurt she pulled her fist back and let it fly and had the satisfaction of seeing the guys nose bleed and hear it break. "If you don't tell me what I want to know I will kill you!"

The second guy whose name was Mick laughed and he said "You won't kill us. You are scared of us."

Marissa raised an eyebrow before taking a gun out of her waistband that nobody even knew she had and cocked it before taking aim and firing it into Mick's kneecap. "Now what was that you mother fucker?"

Jax, Juice, Tig and Clay looked at Marissa in shock and Jax said "Where did you get the gun?"

Marissa smirked and said "I had one in my stuff."

The guys laughed and shook their heads and Clay leaned against the wall and said "If I was you I'd tell her what she wants to know. Because if you don't she will make it look like you did and let your boss kill you or she herself will kill you."

Mitch paled and said "What is it you want to know you crazy bitch?"

Marissa took the gun and pointed it at Mitch's head and said "I'm not the crazy bitch. I am however the pissed off bitch. You kidnapped my daughter. For years you raped me and so did your friends. Well guess what asshole? Payback is a bitch! Now tell me where my daughter is and I just might let you live."

Mick spit on Marissa and said "We ain't telling you shit."

Marissa rolled her eyes and took the gun and pointed it at him. "You know up until we got here I was scared. But as I was changing I learned something about myself. I'm tired of being a victim. You see if I needed it I'm sure any of the men behind me would gladly kill you for me but I want the pleasure of that. You beat me, you raped me and God knows what you did to my daughter. NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS BEFORE I SHOOT YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF!"

Clay, Jax, Tig, and Juice all cringed at that but was proud of her for taking charge. Although as they looked at her closely they could tell that she was still scared but she was putting on one hell of a show. That made them even more prouder of her than what they were.

Mick paled and said "Mitch tell her what she wants to know. Either way we're dead. Maybe if we tell her she will let us live."

Mitch swallowed and said "Lily is being held in Michael's house in the attic. They have been trying to condition her to take over for you even though she is so young. None of them has had full blown sex with her but they have touched her."

At that Marissa crumbled and Jax barely caught her before she hit the ground sobbing and he looked at Tig. "Get the address to this Michael's house. Also get all the other information we will need. We're going after Lily. I'm taking Marissa back to my room."

Tig nodded and said "You got it brother."

Juice opened up the door and followed Jax out of the storage room as he carried Marissa. He hoped that his niece was alright. And he really prayed that his sister would be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Gemma was waiting in the main room of the club house for Jax and Marissa to come back out. When she saw Jax carrying Marissa with Juice behind him she hurried over to him.

Gemma saw how pale Marissa looked and that her eyes were closed and she grew more worried. "Is she alright?"

Jax looked at his Mom and gave her a smile. "She gave the two hell and she even shot one in his knee. I think she is now physically and emotionally exhausted. She shot one of the guys in the kneecap."

Gemma gasped but smirked. "That's my girl. She is going to fit in just fine here."

Jax and Juice both nodded and Juice said "We are taking her to Jax's room and letting her rest for a little bit. The others are finding out whatever else they can."

Gemma nodded and said "Well come on then let's get our girl laid down."

Jax smiled at that as he thought about how he would love to have Marissa be his girl.

When they got to Jax's room Gemma unlocked the door and opened it and hurried over to the bed to clean it off and pull the blankets down. "Jax, if you're going to have Marissa sleeping in here permanately then you need to clean your room."

Jax looked around and noticed that it did indeed need cleaning again. "I'll clean it later Ma."

Gemma nodded and then her and Juice both smiled as they saw how gently Jax laid Marissa on the bed and then covered her up. All three were surprised to see that she was already asleep and didn't wake at all while getting laid down. They chuckled and then walked out of the room.

Jax didn't shut his door because he didn't want Marissa waking up and not knowing where she was. So he took one last look at her before following his Mom and Juice out to the main part of the club house where the others were just getting back there.

"Did they talk anymore?" Jax asked. He hoped that they did because he really wanted to get Marissa's daughter back for her.

Tig and Happy both smirked and said at the same time "Of course they did."

Juice shook his head and said "What did you guys find out?"

Clay looked around and said "Once Marissa comes back out here we will all talk because she is the one who knows this guy Brent's floor plan. The other two after giving us the information we really wanted quit talking and wouldn't give us the floor plan but they are both now dead."

Jax nodded. "Good that saves me from having to go back in there and killing them slowly. I would love to kill them slowly."

Clay nodded and said "It's done son. How is Marissa doing?"

Jax smiled but Juice said "She is out like a light. She fell asleep while Jax was carrying her to his room."

The guys chuckled and Tig shook his head. "Man a woman that can fire a gun and then fall asleep afterwards."

Once again the guys chuckled and Clay said "We will get her daughter back for her."

One by one all the guys nodded in agreement. They were all thinking of different ways to make the SOB that hurt her and took her daughter. Each of them liked her but Jax liked her as more than a sister that the others guys were starting to think of her as.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax woke up the next morning and smiled when he felt Marissa curled into him. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so great when he first woke up. He turned his head and looked at her and thought about how much he would love to make her his but also knowing that he was going to have to take it slow with her. He wanted to help her find her daughter and then he would see about possibly seeing where this thing between them would go.

He wrapped his arm gently around her waist and pulled her further into him and then put his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. He loved the way she smelled. Hell he loved the way she looked. At this point he wasn't sure if there was anything about her that he didn't love. He laid his head back down on his pillow and smiled when Marissa automatically sought out his chest with her head.

About thirty minutes later he felt her stirring so he whispered "Good morning baby."

Marissa blinked her eyes open and then gave a timid smile when she saw who she was laying on and said "Morning. I didn't mean to lay all over you."

Jax chuckled and said "It's alright. If I didn't like it I would have moved you. How are you feeling this morning?"

Marissa felt the throbbing pain but it was bearable. "I'm in some pain but it's bearable. Did you guys find anything else out from those two goons?"

Jax kissed the top of her head and said "We'll talk about that once we have all the other guys around. Right now I just want to make sure that you are okay."

Marissa nodded. "I'm fine but I could use a couple pain pills."

Jax nodded and said "I'll go and get you some. Do you need anything else?"

Marissa shook her head and said "Well yeah maybe a glass of water."

Jax chuckled. "That was a given baby. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Marissa nodded and settled back into the bed. She blushed when Jax turned his head and caught her staring at his ass and blushed even more when he laughed.

She finally looked into his eyes and said "What? I can't help it that you have a nice ass."

This time it was her turn to laugh as Jax's mouth dropped open slightly and he started blushing so she teased "What the big bad biker blushes? Who would have thought?"

Jax mock glared at her and said as he laughed "Don't you dare tell anyone else."

Marissa bit her lip like she was thinking about it and then said "What do I get if I don't tell anyone?"

Jax shook his head and walked back over to the bed and bent to give her a quick kiss. He smiled when he felt her responding.

"Hold that thought until after I get your medicine, and until after we get your daughter back. But believe me baby we will finish what we just started. Deal?" Jax said. He hoped that she would go along with what he said because he wanted to kiss her again but he also knew that she would never forgive herself if she did this while her daughter was still in the arms of the bastard who hurt her and used her.

Marissa gave Jax a full smile. "It's a deal. You know you're not like most men. I don't know what to make of you."

Jax shook his head. "We'll talk later. Why don't you get dressed while I go get you something to drink and some pain pills? Once I come back with them and you take them we'll go meet up with the others."

Marissa nodded but before Jax could turn and walk away from her she pulled him down and kissed him and after she broke the kiss she said "That was to seal our deal."

Jax shook his head and chuckled as he walked out of his dorm room in search of pain pills and something for Marissa to drink. He smiled as he thought about the two kisses they shared. He couldn't wait to explore her mouth even more.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… Sorry for the delay in updating… I haven't been feeling the best… This chapter is a little short but the next couple are longer… The next chapter will have the Sons asking questions and Marissa answering them. That is why I stopped this chapter where I did. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax still had a smile on his face when he walked back into his door room with a glass of water and some pain meds. He smiled even more when he saw that Marissa was standing up and ready to head out of his room. He handed her the glass of water and put the pills in her mouth for her and then chuckled when he saw the shock in her eyes. He grinned when she put the glass of water up to her mouth and took a drink to swallow the pills.

"You know I could have taken the pills by myself." Marissa said. She has never in her life had a man put medicine of any kind in her mouth before and she was shocked that Jax did.

Jax smirked. "I know you could have baby but I wanted to do it. You're not mad at me for it are you?"

Marissa shook her head. "No I'm not mad just surprised and shocked. I've never had a man put pills in my mouth before."

Jax nodded and took the last step towards her and then brought his lips down on hers and gave her a heated kiss before he said "Are you ready to go answer some questions for the guys? We want to get your daughter back as soon as we can."

Marissa nodded. "I'm ready. I want Lily back and I want her back now. I'm scared to find out what she has been through."

Jax nodded and pulled Marissa into him. "Whatever she has been through we will all make sure that she comes out of this okay. You are not alone and neither is Lily, Rissa."

Marissa nodded and said "Let's go and get this done with. I have a feeling it is going to take all of my energy."

Jax wrapped his arm around her waist as he guided her out of his dorm room and said "If it does I'll be right there to carry you back to bed. You know Juice and I are not going to let you get hurt."

Marissa nodded but didn't say anything. She just moved closer into Jax. For some reason she really loved the feeling of his arm around her. She didn't understand it but there was no way in hell that she was not going to take the safety that his arms offered to her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Okay this chapter is shorter than I thought it would be because I deleted some stuff that didn't need to be in the chapter but the next chapter is longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax guided Marissa into the main part of the club house and over to the couch. He sat down first and then gently pulled her down onto his lap. He laughed when he saw the shock on everyone's face with that movie he made.

Juice walked over and sat down beside Jax and Marissa who was on his lap and said "How'd you sleep sis?"

Marissa smiled and leaned back into Jax and said "I slept through the night and didn't wake up until this morning."

Juice nodded and looked around and saw Tig, Happy, Bobby, Chibs, Opie, Piney and Clay sitting down and said "Are you up for their questions?"

Marissa took in a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready. I just want to get Lily back."

Juice nodded and looked at Clay and said "She's ready but don't push her too much."

Clay glared at Juice and said "I won't push her too much. I'm not one of the monsters after her!"

Juice swallowed but Jax said "Relax Clay he didn't mean it that way. You know damn well if it was your sister that you would have said the exact same thing he did. Cut him some damn slack. And let's get these questions out of the way so that we can make a plan."

Clay nodded and looked at Juice and said "I'm sorry."

Juice just nodded and said "Sis can you tell us about the floor plan to Brent's house? That is where the two goons said Lily was being kept."

Marissa tensed and took in a deep breath and let it out. "Brent has three floors to his house. On the bottom floor is the living room, dining room, and kitchen. In the kitchen there is a door you can enter. Off to the right when you enter from the back door there is another door that will open up and is a back set of stairs. It will take you up to the second and third floors. On the second floor is a couple of rooms. The left side of the hall is where Brent has a bedroom, dressing room, and bathroom. On the right side of the hall is where you will find Brent's office and a couple of storage rooms."

Marissa had to stop talking because if she didn't she would have broken down. As it was she was fighting with everything she had in her not to cry.

Jax saw how much this was tearing Marissa up and said "We can take a break if you need to baby."

Marissa sucked in a breath as she shook her head. "No I can finish this. I'm fine now. On the top floor is where he lets his friend's or associates stay at. It is also where he holds the women or girl's that he has "working" for him."

Marissa couldn't stop the sob from escaping when she said that last part. She couldn't stand the idea of her daughter being used or abused. She leaned back into Jax when she felt him pulling her gently into him even further.

Clay had a hard look on his face and said "How many men at one time does he have working for him?"

Marissa thought about it for a minute and said "It really depends. He may feel safe so there could just be two or three. But if for some reason he is feeling threatened it could be upwards of 20."

Clay nodded and looked at Happy and said "Call Tacoma and get them here by tonight. I'll call the Nomads as well as Las Vegas. Tomorrow we go in and we go in hard and we get that little girl."

One by one Happy, Jax, Opie, Chibs, Juice, Tig, Bobby, and Piney nodded. They knew that by late tonight or early tomorrow morning they were going to have a full house.

Clay looked around and said "While we're gone tomorrow the club goes on lockdown so that nobody gets in to mess with our women. Piney I will want you staying here. Juice I know how much you want to go but would you rather stay here to make sure your sister is okay or do you want to go? If you want to go I won't stop you but you need to think about who you would want staying here in your place."

Juice nodded and said "I want in so I think a couple of the Nomads staying here would be a good plan."

Clay nodded and looked at Jax. "What do you want to do?"

Jax looked at Marissa who looked at him and said "Go and get my daughter please?"

Jax nodded. "I'm in but Brent is mine."

Clay nodded. "You get Brent. I think it would be a good idea for Marissa to rest a little bit. Especially since by tonight we'll have a full house."

Marissa shook her head. "I don't want to sleep. I'm not tired and if I sleep now I'm just going to be having nightmares."

Clay nodded and Jax smiled and said "Would you like to meet my son? I can call Mom and have her bring Able here."

Marissa's eyes lit up at that and she said "You have a son?"

Jax nodded with a smile. "Yes, I do. I'll tell you that story sometime after we get Lily back."

Marissa nodded and said "I'd love to meet him. Would you like me to watch him tomorrow while you guys are gone?"

Jax grinned and said "That would be perfect babe."

Marissa nodded and sighed a little when she felt Jax kiss her on the shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Now comes the fun part!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax looked at Marissa and said "We'll be back baby and we'll have Lily with us. You stay here with Mom and Able."

Marissa nodded and looked at Jax "Don't worry about me. I'll be here with your mom and Able and the guys you introduced me into last night. Just promise me you'll be careful? I don't want anything to happen to you."

Jax smiled and leaned in and kissed Marissa tenderly. "Nothing will happen to me babe. I got too much that I want to live for. When we get back we're going to sit down and have a talk."

Marissa nodded and gave Jax one more hug and then walked over to Juice and said "Be careful Bro. I just got you back I don't want to lose you again."

Juice smiled and pulled Marissa into a hug and said "Sis you're not going to lose me. It'll be fine. We'll be back before you know it. When we have Lily I'll call and let you know."

Marissa nodded and kissed her brother's head and then stepped back and said loudly "Thank you all."

Clay looked over at Marissa and gave her a smile. "You're welcome Baby Girl. We'll get Lily back and then we'll have a party."

Marissa nodded and then smiled at Gemma who had come to stand beside her even if it was only 4:00 in the morning she was wide awake. The two women watched the men pull out before Piney had the gates closed and gave everyone assignments. Both Marissa and Gemma knew that they would end up going crazy but they had a bunch of shit to get done. With all of the Sons got most of the crow eaters were in the club house since they were on lockdown. There were also other old ladies in the club house.

Gemma pulled Marissa in to her side and said "They'll be alright baby girl. Let's go make sure that nobody kills anyone inside."

Marissa chuckled a little at that and nodded. She walked inside with Gemma and looked around. She saw some of the crow eaters giving her dirty looks but she ignored them. She knew that after her and Jax talked when he got back that she would have to make the bitches understand that Jax was hers and off limits but for now she wasn't going to do or say anything.

Meanwhile the guys were riding hard and fast to get to Seattle, Washington. They wanted to get there so they could rest a little before doing what they do best which is killing people especially people who fuck with their family.

Thirteen hours later they reached Seattle, Washington and found a cheap hotel. Once Clay went in and paid for the rooms the guys went to their assigned rooms and crashed.

Six hours later SAMCRO, the Tacoma charter and even some of the Nomads were gathered in Clay and Jax's room and Clay was saying. "We don't harm any of the women that are there if any. We go in and we take care of Brent's men and Jax gets Brent. We kill them all."

One by one all of the Sons nodded and Jax said "Happy and Juice you're with me when we get there but Brent is still mine."

Happy and Juice nodded and Clay said "Tig and Koz you're with me. The rest of you split up how you want. Let's get this little girl back to her Mother."

Once again the Sons nodded and soon they checked out and headed to where they knew Brent's house was located. They grinned when they saw that the lights were off. They hopped off of their bikes and Clay, Tig, Koz, Bobby, and some of the Nomads went to the front door while Jax, Jucie, Happy, Chibs, and the rest of the Nomads went to the back door. After texting Clay real quick Jax counted to 3 and kicked in the back door at the same time that Tig kicked in the front door. The Sons went in with their weapons out and ready to fire.

Happy was the first through the back door and he killed two men right away. Jax and Juice were the next ones in followed by the Nomads that were with them. Jax motioned that they were heading up the stairs and once again Happy went first followed by Jax, Juice, Chibs, and the Nomads. When they got to the second floor there were several men out in the halls scrambling and Happy, Jax, Juice, Chibs, and the Nomads made quick work of killing them all. Then they started searching the rooms one by one to make sure Lily wasn't in any of them.

Jax opened up the door he knew to be Brent's office and walked in catching Brent off guard because he was too busy forcing some woman to give him head and Jax growled "Woman you get out of here now."

The woman paled when she saw the gun and decided that she was finally going to do something she wanted ever since Brent has forced her into this lifestyle. Before taking her mouth off of Brent's dick she bit down hard and was rewarded with Brent screaming like a girl. She quickly got up off of her knees and ran out of the room. She was surprised to see more men out there with guns and then even more surprised when one of the men gently took her hand and led her away. She felt safe which is something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Jax looked over his shoulder and called out "Happy and Juice take one of the Nomads with you and go check the top floor. Clay will meet you up there. Find Lily and find her quick."

Juice and Happy looked at one another but then Happy said "Alright brother be careful."

Jax laughed at that as he turned to look at Brent who was a little pale and he said "Oh I'm not the one who has to be careful. This piece of shit is dead."

Juice and Happy grinned at that and Happy grabbed one of the Nomads after telling the others to stay close to Jax in case he needed them and then they ran up the stairs to go in search of Lily.

Brent glared at the man standing in front of him and said "You don't want to do this. You all will end up dead. My men are around here somewhere."

Jax laughed at that and said "No all of your men are dead. You see you fucked up when you touched Marissa and then sent your fucking Goons after her. You fucked up even more when you took her daughter. You messed with the wrong people and now it's time to pay the price for doing that."

Brent laughed at that and said "And just who are you?"

Jax leaned forward into the light and watched Brent read his cut and then pale and he laughed and said "That's right I'm SAMCRO. You fucked with someone who belongs to SAMCRO and for that you die."

Brent started to stand up but he didn't even get all the way up before Jax leveled the gun at Brent's head and shot him in between the eyes. He watched the light go out of Brent's eyes and he felt satisfied. He was happy that he was able to do this for Marissa.

He turned around when he heard a sound and smiled a little when he saw Juice standing in the doorway with Lily in his arms and he said "Hi Princess are you ready to go home and see your Mommy?"

Lily nodded and whispered "Bad man said he killed my Mommy."

Jax shook his head. "No Princess you're Mommy is alive. We'll take you to her. Would you like that?"

Lily nodded and Juice said "Koz called Happy. All three floors are cleared of the bad men. Some of the Nomads found a couple other kids here too and all the kids says their Mommy's are dead."

Jax swore and Lily chuckled and said "That's a bad word."

Jax blushed and said "You're right Princess it is. I'll try to get better at those kinds of words. Are the other kids here your friends?"

Lily nodded and said "Yes but I can't leave them behind."

Jax was already thinking that and looked at Juice and said "It looks like we're taking the other kids with us."

Juice nodded. "I figured you'd say that and so did Clay. Let's get going before someone calls the police."

Jax nodded and then thought to ask "What about the other women?"

Juice shook his head "They all took off running. They'll find some place to go."

Jax nodded and said "Let's head out then."

Juice stepped back out further into the hallway and let Happy go first followed by Jax and then him and then the Nomads. As soon as they were downstairs he covered Lily's eyes so that she wouldn't see the bodies and quickly made his way outside. He decided he would let Lily ride with Jax and he would take one of the other kids on his bike. Luckily all the kids were six or older.

Once Jax was on his bike he looked at Juice and nodded and Juice carefully put Lily on the bike in front of Jax. Jax smiled when Lily snuggled back into him and he wrapped an arm around her to make sure that she was safe as they rode. He looked over and saw Clay with a little boy about the age of ten on his bike and raised an eyebrow.

Clay saw the look Jax was giving him and he smiled and said "You, Tig, Happy, Juice, Koz, and me all have kids on our bikes. We need to get back to Charming and fast."

Jax nodded and as soon as he heard the sirens he said "Let's ride."

Clay nodded and pulled out with Jax beside him and the rest following them. They knew that they would have to stop a couple times for the kids but none of the Sons minded. They just wanted to make sure that the kids were okay. They weren't even exactly sure what they were going to do with the other five kids that they brought with them but they knew that they couldn't leave them there either.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Clay and all of the Sons were tired by the time the pulled up to T-M the next day. They had to stop a total of twelve times on the way back from Seattle but they really didn't mind since the kids needed to eat and use the bathroom. He smiled when Piney opened up the gates and the laughed as he saw the shock on not only Piney's face but on Gemma's and Marissa's faces as well. He knew that he was going to have some explaining to do but he also knew Gemma would agree with him.

Jax pulled up beside Clay on the left side and Tig on the right side followed by Happy, Juice and Koz. Jax smiled at Marissa when he saw the first real smile on her face since he has met her. He looked down at Lily and saw that she was looking at her Mom with tears in her eyes and he smiled as he felt his own eyes start to tear up.

He got off the bike and then quickly helped Lily off and knelt down to her level and said "Go on Baby Girl. Go see your Mom."

Lily threw her arms around Jax's neck and kissed his cheek and gave him a smile and a whispered "Thank you" before she ran towards her Mom. She laughed as her Mom swung her up in her arms and cried. She was so happy to be back with her Mom but she also noticed that her Mom was hurt.

Juice, Clay, Tig, Happy and Koz all came over and stood next to Jax to watch the little family reunion. They smiled when Marissa swung Lily up into her arms even though they all saw her wince in pain. They were each thinking that what they did last night was worth it just to see that beautiful smile on Marissa's face.

"Oh God baby I've missed you so much. I'm so happy to have you with me now." Marissa said to Lily as she hugged her tightly. She couldn't help the tears that kept falling from her eyes. They were tears of happiness because she finally had her daughter. She raised her head up from where she had it buried in Lily's hair and her eyes caught Jax's and she smiled. Her heart swelled with love when he smiled at her and started walking towards her and her daughter.


End file.
